Her Mission
by Noba14
Summary: Ty Lee loves Mai. Mai wants a better life with her lover and freed from her current one. Though they struggle to put the pieces in place the world tries to keep them apart. How will it all work out, who knows?
1. Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own any of there characters

Warning: This chapter contains a lot of romance between Mai and Ty Lee so if you want to skip that id suggest to be hones stopping reading this story in general. I really hope you all like it and pleas review and tell me if you see a typo and or you liked it.

-6-6-6-6-6-6-

This room holds so much to be despised the conscious girl in bed thought to herself as she peered around the dimly lit room that was sure to become her permanent residence if her fortune wasn't to change soon. The room wasn't much to look at having only a few pieces of furniture among the scattered positions that cluttered the small space.

A sudden movement from beside the gloomy woman in the bed pulled her mind back to reality. Looking down a small smile crossed her face as she stared down at the smaller woman sleeping beside her soundly. "Soon" Mai thought. "very soon well be rid of this place and be free to leave this depressing ship". Another stir from Ty lee made the smile reappear if only temporally on Mai's face. She ran a long index finger through the younger woman's hair causing Ty Lee to give a soft moan in her sleep.

Mai had been up for hours now thinking with only the shadows on the wall and her sleeping lover to keep her company. The one source of light in the room came from a single candle beside the bed.

Mai was sitting up in bed with the contents of her mind bothering her more and more as the time pressed onward. Earlier that day Azula has called her in with the new orders. They where nothing she couldn't handle of course but they did require her to go alone and she had yet to find a way to inform her still sleeping lover of this. She was set to depart in three days time and complete her assignment quickly and without complaint as where the standards that the fire princess expected of her.

On one hand thought Mai she could easily get her mission carried out and get back in no time but on the other Mai was a little less than comfortable leaving Ty lee here on her own with Azula. The younger female was very easy to manipulate and this was no secret to anyone especially not the fire princess. It was good there for she thought that Azula didn't know the new heights that she and Ty Lee's relationship had climbed in the past few months.

It seemed at that very moment that the sleeping Ty Lee choose to awaken from her slumber. Looking up she saw her lover causing her to smile. Her smile was short lived however as she noticed the expression Mai was wearing. The unknowing Mai did not change her expression of troubled unease. Had she known of her loves conscious state she would have done so and Ty Lee was sure of it.

Knowing it would be better to pretend she hadn't noticed Ty Lee re-closed her eyes and warped her arms around the taller girls waist. The sudden movement caused Mai to give a little involuntary jump and look down. Her expression changed to that of a small smile with the speed of light it seemed as Ty Lee opened her gray eyes. Mai looked into those smokey gray orbs and felt her heart skip a beat. "I can't tell her. At least not now" Mai thought. Mai didn't think she could stand to see that smile wiped from Ty Lee's face. Not just yet any way, even though she knew she would have to soon that didn't mean it had to be now.

A pair of soft lips brought the older girl back to reality as her other half gave her a loving good morning kiss. "How did you sleep baby" the younger woman asked.

"Fine as far as I can tell" the older girl replayed in her usual unconcerned tone. This was the tone the rest of the world knew but Ty Lee knew the truth. Mai had opened up to her in more ways than even Zuko. She knew Mai wasn't really bored but merely hiding her emotions from the world with the exception of herself. This was something the older girl did rather well but slowly she was letting down more and more of her internal barriers around Ty Lee and that made the younger female happy to know.

"lets go get some breakfast" the optimistic girl suggested to her depressed lover. Hopefully after breakfast Mai would be feeling a little better Ty Lee thought. She then got up and went to the wardrobe to get changed for the day soon returning in her usual pink outfit.

Fallowing suit Mai rose from the bed and went silently back to her quarters to get ready for breakfast as well. She was quite sure she wasn't spotted on her way back which was what she had been hoping for.


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Warning: This chapter contains a lot of romance between Mai and Ty Lee so if you want to skip that i'd suggest to be honest, stopping reading this story in general. I did make this one a lot longer than the previous chapter and I really hope you all like this one just as much and please review and tell me if you see a typo and or you liked it. I'm sorry its been so long and I will try to start giving one night every two weeks, at the least to devote to new chapters or stories. I feel bad for neglecting you my fans so much and want to make it up to you or try to.

-6-6-6-6-6-

Ty lee walked into the breakfast hall and sat on the right beside Azula who was up early as usual. A few minutes passed with Azula ranting about how they were close on the avatars trail and how she could feel it before Mai joined the table. She sat on Azula's left as was the normal spot she took. It had been ages since this order of seating was arranged.

As usual Mai had her almost ever present gloomy look about her. Mai would like nothing better than to be beside her lover every morning but to suddenly change the seating would most likely bring about suspicion which was why she sat in this spot looking seemingly carelessly crossed the table at her optimistic lover who would love nothing better than to hold Mai's hand under the table but couldn't.

After they were all assembled a servant hurried out to ask them what they would like for there morning meal. As the servant took the orders of the two eldest females Ty lee sat saying she wasn't very hungry but Azula would have none of it and said she looked sickly because of how little Ty Lee had spoken that morning and barked an order for the finest wood wine to be brought. In the end Ty Lee asked for bread and an apple just to get Azula to not think she was sickly.

The meal was eaten in near silence as was normal. That was at least until Azula found a cherry pit in her fire flakes and promptly screamed at the cook accusing him of trying to kill her with such poor services and clumsy care. He apologized time and time again, but thanks to Azula's fiery temper he was demoted and assured he would never cook for the royal family again.

Both Mai and Ty Lee were used to seeing this brutal display from Azula and while they felt bad for the cook particularly Ty Lee they said nothing knowing it would be best to not interfere with Azula when she was in a temper as she was now. They had grown up with her as childhood friends and were the people closest to her so they knew the monster she really was. She'd always been that way ever since they first met her so it far from new to them.

In the end the cook left in tears and the remainder of the meal was eaten in silence. Mai was lost in thought as she ate shutting the world out and Ty Lee was busying herself daydreaming of eating a pleasant breakfast alone with Mai beside her. She would not have minded them eating in silence if it was just the two of them and she could just even touch Mai's hand.

The brunette girl was ripped from her daydream by Azula's annoyed voice. "Ty Lee are you even listening to me?" Ty Lee looked up realizing she was being spoken to and saw both her lover's and Azula's eyes on her. "Oh sorry princess. I didn't hear you" Ty Lee apologized. With clear annoyance in her tone Azula repeated her orders for the week to which The gray eyes woman nodded to show she understood.

"Mai take Ty Lee back to her quarters" Azula ordered as they finished talking and she rose to her feet. Mai nodded and beckoned Ty Lee to follow her. Once in the hall Mai's voice hissed "Smooth move Ty. Now shes mad at you." "I said I was sorry" Ty Lee said quietly looking down. Her lover gave the smoke eyed younger woman a long gaze. Ty Lee's expression stopped Mai from pressing the subject any further as they walked. She knew she didn't like that expression one bit. She hated seeing Ty Lee look so down.

Once in Ty Lee's room Mai gave her a calculating look before asking what she was wondering. "So what was on your mind when Azula was talking?" "Us" came the simple reply as Ty Lee flopped down on her cot. "What about us Ty?" Mai asked curiously sitting beside Ty Lee gently pulling her head into her lap and running her long fingers through Ty Lee's hair soothing the younger woman who began purring affectionately.

"I was just thinking about us having breakfast together just the two of us and how nice it would be. How much i'd like to touch you while we eat" the young woman told the taller female. Mai leaned down placing a small kiss on her lovers lips that was returned lovingly. "soon baby but for now you need to be more careful. Azula will get suspicious if you continue to act in any way she deems strange. You know that." Mai said gently. "I'll be more careful." Ty Lee promised.

Mai gently moved Ty Lee's head and rose. The action caused Ty Lee to look disappointed as she was moved. "You cant stay?" she questioned Mia. "Unfortunately no I have to go or it will attract attention." Ty Lee pretended to pout puffing out her cheeks like a small child which gained her a soft laugh from her lover. "Don't look at me like that." Mai said halfheartedly as she walked to the door giving her lover a lingering gaze before she exited the room.

-8-8-8-8-

Ty Lee sighed watching her lover go. She knew Mai was concerned for her safety but she really did wish her lover hadn't had to leave. She had really been enjoying the attention and closeness she felt to Mai. She had always liked being with Mai even before she discovered her true feelings for her.

Ty Lee could remember the moment shed realized her feelings and doubted she'd ever forget it. It was back in Omashou. The avatar had whipped the air sending her beloved back in the air and she fell off the building they were on as he escaped and Azula had went after him. She had subdued the water bender so Ty Lee jumped off the building to go get her. When she found Mai ,she'd dislocated her shoulder and was in pain. Ty Lee had worried at first because Mai wasn't moving. She had thought Mai was dead and her feelings burst out of her. She ran right to Mai and was relieved to see her chest rising and falling. In that moment she'd thought Mai wasn't with her she felt such loneliness and didn't know what she'd do without her. It had scared her so much that she'd been shocked when Mai grunted in pain waking up. Ty Lee rushed to her and after asking what was wrong with Mai, she fixed her shoulder. She was so relived and just looked at the taller woman who was in her lap partially. A blush crept into her cheeks as she noticed for the first time just how beautiful Mai was. She was long and slender with tight muscles and a great figure. The blush caught Mai's attention and she looked up and asked "why are you looking at me like that?" Seconds later Ty Lee had leaned down and planted a sweet tender kiss on Mai's partially parted lips. Mai's eyes went wide in shock but she didn't pull away. Instead she found herself kissing Ty Lee back with just as much tenderness. When the kiss was broken they stared at each other ,both blushing a little thinking "did that really just happen?" Then a loud crashing brought them back to reality and they sprang to Azula's aid.

Days later it was festering in both there minds and they hadn't spoken of the kiss even once since it happened. They could both admit to themselves it hadn't been bad or felt wrong and the other was an attractive woman but did that mean that since they hadn't pulled away that they liked or were into each other?

Mai had to know. Ty Lee remembered how she'd went to ask Mai if they could talk. She'd sat down after she was invited in and was offered tea. She'd accepted but they both had reached for the kettle at the same time and when their hands touched both blushed and pulled their hands away as if they had been shocked and apologized. In the end Ty Lee couldn't remember who made the tea but she did remember begging Mai to not hate her for the kiss and saying she hadn't known what came over her. To her shock Mai had said it was fine. Ty lee asked if she was sure and Mai did the unthinkable. She leaned in and kissed Ty Lee long and hard. The kiss was searing and definitely had a spark to it. Ty Lee's mind got fuzzy and It went much further. Needless to say she woke up the next morning in Mai's bed not knowing where she was at first or why her back was so warm. That was until she saw her clothes on the floor and realized she was naked. She heard Mai mumble in her sleep and turned seeing her pressed against her with Mai's arms tight around her middle and that brought everything about last night rushing back.

Ever since, she'd been Mai's girlfriend. They had to hide their relationship which wasn't easy considering how much they wanted each other. It wasn't forbidden in the fire nation to love another woman, but it was frowned on generally, plus they didn't even want to know what would happen if Azula found out ,considering the rumors in the palace that she herself was a sadistic bisexual. Mai and Ty Lee wouldn't doubt those rumors to be true and really didn't want to lose each other because Azula found out so they had to keep it a secret. It was the only way and it pained them both that they couldn't just be like other couples and do simple things like walk down a street holding hands.

Ty Lee rolled over trying to clean her mind closing her eyes. However, her lovers face this morning when she didn't know Ty Lee was awake was bothering her. What was bothering her baby, she wondered as she drifted into an uneasy sleep having nothing else to do since the fire princess felt that she was ill and wouldn't want her out and about if she was ,since there wasn't really anything to do around the ship anyway.


End file.
